Tomb Raider
by Harry J.B
Summary: A novelization of the first of the popular Adventure video game series by Core Design. Lara Croft is a treasure hunter known famously for her adventures. She is asked by Natla Technologies' owner Jacqueline to find a mysterious artefact in Peru.


_**Hello, readers!**_

_**I have been a long time Tomb Raider fan, although only now have I decided to do a fan fiction piece on the games. This series will start out as an adaptation of the games, until the last of the PSX games (Tomb Raider: Chronicles) after which the stories will become my own original series.**_

_**Let's get started!**_

_**TOMB RAIDER**_

_**Chapter I**_

LOS ALAMOS – NEW MEXICO

A snake slithered along the ground of the desert; however it turned its head as an explosion shook the desert, the snake wriggled into a crack between two small rocks.

A round metal disc flew from the source of the explosion and landed a few feet away, the impact created a crater around the disc. The disc, now buried in the sand, glowed red and emitted sparks. The glowing suddenly changed to a blue color and the disc expanded revealing a corpse in suspended animation.

IMPERIAL HOTEL – CALCUTTA – YEARS LATER

A beautiful, finely shaped woman with braided brown hair sat on a red couch near a crackling fireplace. A man wearing a red shirt with his face somewhat hidden by his hat walked up to her. He smiled cheekily at the woman.

"What's a man gotta do to get this kind of attention from ya?" He asked, putting a magazine on the table. The magazine showed the same woman holding silver twin pistols, a large monster looming over her. The headline said 'ADVENTURER! LARA STAMPS OUT BIGFOOT!!!'

"It's hard to say exactly" Lara said, looking at the man through her sunglasses "but you seem to be doing fine."

"Well, great." The man said, somewhat bitterly. "It ain't me that wants ya."

"Oh?" Lara said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No, Miss Jacqueline Natla does." The man put a laptop on the table and turned it so the monitor was facing Lara. "Ya know, from Natla Technologies?" The man said and chuckled.

The screen turned on showing a blond woman sitting at a desk. "That's enough, Larson." Natla said through the speaker.

"Yes, ma'm." Larson said, stepping back from the table slightly.

"Feast your eyes on this, Lara." Natla said, flashing money at Lara. "How does that make your wallet rumble?"

"I'm sorry, I only play for sport." Lara said with a tone of disinterest as she got up from her seat.

"Then you'll like a big park. Peru?" Natla said with a grin. The screen changed to a video of Peru. "Vast mountainous landscape, sheer walls of ice, savage winds and there's this little trinket." A device appeared on the screen. "An age old artifact of mystical powers, buried in the unfound Tomb of Qualapec. That's my interest. You could leave tomorrow?" Natla suggested. "Are you busy tomorrow?" Natla asked though the question sounded like it was intended to be rhetorical.

Lara smiled. "Alright, you have my interest. I'll be in Peru tomorrow."

Natla smiled. "Wonderful, I'll send a guide for you tomorrow."

Larson turned the laptop off, grabbed it and took off out of the hotel.

CROFT MANOR – TWO HOURS LATER

Lara smiled as she put her backpack on; it was filled with a few glow sticks, a grappling hook and a first aid kit. She put her trademark twin pistols in their holsters on the belt around her waist. She also put a hooded cloak on, to keep herself warm.

Lara headed downstairs and waved goodbye to her butler as she headed out the door and through the manor gates.

PERU – THE NEXT DAY

Lara stepped out of the plane and out of the airport. The guide was waiting outside with her backpack which Lara took and put on.

"Come with me." The guide said and the two were off. They eventually made it to a much colder and uninhabited part of the mountain regions of Peru. The guide and Lara climbed up the mountain and Lara, almost instinctively, noticed the button above the large, intimidating doors in front of her. Using her grappling hook she climbed up and pressed the button.

The guide stepped back as the doors opened. Red eyes gleamed as a pack of wolves ran out of the door and attacked the guide. Lara got out her twin pistols and quickly shot the wolves down.

Lara climbed down and ran up to the guide. Checking his pulse she confirmed that he was dead. Lara shook her head silently and got up, turning towards the now open entrance into the caves.

Lara entered completely unaware of what dangers lurked inside the dark caves that apparently led to the Tomb of Qualapec.

_**So what do you think? Let me know!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
